


The Ship That Sails.

by LarrysIdentity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysIdentity/pseuds/LarrysIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry worked on the streamline (a cruise ship) along with Zayn,Liam and Niall. Harry has always been the talk of the girls who stayed on the ship. Of course Harry is gay but has never found that special someone, that is until his blue eyed, brown haired stalker appears. </p>
<p>Sorry I'm horrible with summaries! Forgive me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship That Sails.

Harry POV

I would be lying if I said I loved my job. Yeah I really don’t. I do in fact work with lovely people but honestly I still hate my job. I work on a cruise ship. Yes you got that right a fucking ship.

I mean travelling around the world is amazing but honestly I’m just not that into it. I mean here I am right now standing at the boat opening while the passengers load up.

I have to stand here looking pretty, while smiling and waving and being polite. I’m not a bad person but I have never been the cheerful welcoming type. How I got this job I’m not completely sure myself.

“Looking pretty handsome this morning” Liam spoke before tucking my shirt into my pants.

“Oh god damn Liam! I look silly with it tucked in!” I growled before pulling my shirt out again.

“We are supposed to have a good image and you with your tats isn’t a good look harry” Liam instructed before welcoming the first passenger aboard the streamliner.

Niall and Zayn were doing a great job escorting people around which left me just standing there awkwardly while smiling. I didn’t exactly have a problem with that I guess.

“Hello there young man” somebodies voice broke me out of my daydream. I spun around a shook a ladies hand while smiling.

“Welcome aboard-“ I left out her name because to be honest I didn’t know it.

“I’m Mrs Tomlinson”

“Welcome aboard Mrs Tomlinson” I corrected myself smiling.

“What a charming young man you are.” I laughed and probably blushed a little. I don’t get compliments every day.

I carried on welcoming people aboard before heading off for my break while Liam began starting the boat.

I grabbed an orange juice and headed out to the back of the boat. It’s just peaceful back there you know? I get my place to think and just enjoy the wind in my hair and the quiet.

I sound like a right loser but it doesn’t worry me so much. The boat began leaving the dock and I stood at the back just watching the waving families. I wish I had a family. I mean I have a family but only Mum and Gemma, they are the only family I have.

I hardly ever see them though because I’m constantly travelling, which isn’t so bad. One day I want to move back to Cheshire and settle down and begin a family. It’s not too much to ask is it?

Oh and yeah well I turned 20 this year. Oh my god the big 20 I can’t believe it. I am Harry Styles, a single man and I guess I’m single because I’m gay? I have girls hitting on me every bloody cruise and I’m tired of it, but that must mean I’m not ugly right?

I began whistling softly in between drinks. “You alright there?” I jumped back in shock at obviously a man’s voice.

“Oh yeah sorry I’m fine” I replied, my heart felt like it was going to jump out my throat.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” The voice replied and they stood against the railing just as I was. I finally looked at him. A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Wow.

“You enjoy the view?” He replied and I just giggled and blushed. I was not just caught staring.

“I pfft wasn’t staring at you, what are you talking about?” I mumbled before laughing at the fact I wasn’t convincing in the slightest.

“Don’t worry, I get it a lot” The boy winked and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cocky much” I replied rolling my eyes.

“I have a cock yes” The boy replied laughing and sent me a subtle wink.

“How did you even get to that?”

“I’m not sure but my names Louis” he held out his hand which I easily shook. I went back to staring out at the ocean.

“And your name is?” Louis questioned me.

“Oh yeah uhm Harry” I laughed realising how this boy was messing up the fact I could talk and breathe.

“So you work on this boat?” Louis softly spoke and his voice was so mesmerizing.

“Yeah, I have since I finished school”

“That’s pretty cool, must go to many places and meet loads of people” Louis replied.

I nodded, “Yeah I guess, but nobody really talks to me. You know like I’m a worker so they don’t say any more than if they request something you know?”

“Oh yeah, that would be true”

“So what are you doing out here Louis?” I questioned.

“I was just taking a look around when I stumbled upon you, and you seemed kinda lost in yourself or the sea or something”

I laughed, the first proper laugh in ages. “Yeah my friends say that about me. The fact I pretty much live my life while I’m daydreaming” I replied laughing again.

“I was gonna say I had you down as a dreamer. So what do you dream about then?”

I felt shocked at someone who I met around 5 minutes ago was asking me this and even more shocking I was answering with the utter truth.

“I just want to go back to Cheshire and settle down with a family, I know it sounds all corny but I’m tired of travelling around and never meeting that special person you know? God I sound so much like a hopeless romantic but I’m only speaking the truth” I replied while fiddling with my fingers.

“I totally understand, I want the exact same thing but Its mum. She wants me to go experience the world, when I would rather find that special someone and start a life together”

I only nodded, finally someone who understood me. I tried explaining this to Liam,Niall and even Zayn but they all just laughed, saying they thought I was crazy to leave the ship and move on with life.

“I should probably get back to work, thanks Louis” I smiled.

“You’re very welcome” Louis replied and I began walking away with a smile on my face. I felt happy for many reasons. Mainly because someone understood me. Louis made me feel all fuzzy because he was just so I don’t know.

“Hurry up and go and get in the kitchen” Zayn growled before patting my back while laughing.

“Yeah, yeah alright grumpy” I grabbed an apron and began serving plates to the tables that had ordered them.

I was getting in a rhythm and trying to enjoy myself, not that you can enjoy yourself while being a waiter. I was just waiting for my next break hoping Louis may just be wandering the ship again. I couldn’t help but let my thoughts drift to him.

His perfect brown hair that seemed to be perfect no matter that the wind was blowing, his blue eyes that were the colour of the ocean. His perfect red jeans that hugged his thighs and bum. His blue and white striped shirt that just seemed perfect on him.

“Are you going to focus?” Niall tapped my shoulder.

“Oh yeah sorry” I laughed.

“Only kidding, go take a break” I mentally thanked Niall a million times before grabbing a wrap and another orange juice and heading to the back of the ship.

I grabbed a seat on the wooden seat out there and dug into my wrap. I wasn’t going to get my hopes up that Louis would arrive, I was only hoping.

“Why hello there sailor” Louis greeted me before smirking and sitting down beside me. Inside my heart was doing somersaults but never mind that.

“I’m beginning to think you stalk me” I replied while sending him a wink.

“I can go” Louis trailed off.

“no please don’t” I grabbed his hand pulling him back onto the seat.

I finished my wrap while we sat in silence. I gulped down my juice and just sat there. I wasn’t completely sure what to say so I just smiled at him like an idiot.

“that’s not putting me off at all” Louis joked.

“Oh shut up, I didn’t know what to say” I replied while having a slight laugh.

“Are your curls soft?” Louis questioned while stroking them.

“Oh my god they are, the feel like my cats fur”

I quickly pulled back and looked at him. “You have a cat?! Oh my god. I love their whiskers and little pointy ears and oh my god their feet are so little, the way they purr I just-“

“Wooah steady on sailor” Louis interrupted.

“Oh uh yeah sorry” I blushed feeling just slightly embarrassed about my endless ramble about cats.

“It’s all goods, So have you found any hot girls on this ship” Louis questioned me.

“oh I’m not exactly into girls” I replied while now totally embarrassed and I fiddled with my hands.

“Oh really? Wow because honestly all the girls I have walked past are going on about the boy that’s part of the crew who is ‘so totally hot and fuckable’ I quote” Louis nudged me.

I just laughed, “Oh damn I’m pulling the wrong sex then” I winked. It wasn’t supposed to be a creepy wink but somehow my luck turned it into one.

“I wish someone would say I’m totally hot and fuckable” Louis replied and my mind began screaming. ‘LOUIS YOUR TOTALLY HOT AND FUCKABLE, LETS FUCK ON THE BENCH RIGHT NOW’ I knew it was best not to say that out loud but I only laughed at my insanity.

“You alright there?” Louis asked again for the second time today.

“Yeah I’m HAHAHA fine” I cracked up and began clutching my stomach.

“I wish I knew what is so funny” Louis replied looking straight at me and he then laughed at me laughing and I couldn’t stop.

“Louis please, stop I am gonna pee my pants” I began holding my crotch and laughing and it was all too much.

“I will find you later I gotta GO PEE” I screamed because I was running away because I needed to find a toilet and quick. While I took a pee I couldn’t help but feel bad because every time it’s me leaving him there awkwardly at the back of the ship.

I got back to my job and began cleaning rooms and sweeping hallways. It really was a glorious job I tell you. I have to thank it for letting me meet Louis though.

I grabbed a brush and started sweeping the hallways while having a familiar tune come out of the speakers down the hallway. I couldn’t see anyone around so I began singing quietly to the tune.

 

Today,  
I'm laughing the clouds away,  
I hear what the flowers say,  
And drink every drop of rain,  
And I see,  
Places that I have been,  
In ways that I've never seen,  
My side of the grass is green,  
Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,  
It feels so natural to me,

If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,  
A simple equation,  
With no complications,  
To leave you confused,  
If this is love, love, love,  
Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,

It didn’t seem to worry me about sweeping while singing along to love is easy. I wouldn’t know what it’s like to love someone. The only love I know is for your mum and irritating sister, I don’t think that is this kind of love.

Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do you,  
Feel the way that I do?  
Do I turn your grey skies blue?  
And make dirty streets look new?  
Hmm and the birds sing,  
Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet,  
Tweedleheeheeheehee,  
Now I know exactly what they mean,  
Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,  
It feels so natural to me,

 

I was smiling while singing, I couldn’t feel any happier about the situation of sweeping floors.

If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,  
A simple equation,  
With no complications,  
To leave you confused,  
If this is love, love, love,  
Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,

I turned around to see who the voice belonged too. Louis smirked at me. “You just-?”

“Yes I did, you have a lovely voice by the way” Louis replied smiling.

“I am now convinced you are stalking me” I replied cheekily.

“Oh shut up, This is my room yes room 24 and I heard someone singing so yeah here I am” Louis smiled.

“well you have an amazing voice Louis” I smiled.

“Well I should get back to sweeping then” I spoke while I carried on sweeping the hard to get corners of the ships corridor.

“You like just dumping me randomly don’t you..” Louis trailed off.

“Sorry! Work is my only source of income, but you could come along and talk to me if you wanted” I replied with a smile, trying to be hopeful he would come along.

“I suppose I could do that” Louis poked his tongue out at me and oh my heart swooped. I moved onto another hallway, It’s not that I didn’t want to talk to Louis. It was just I didn’t know what to say to be honest.

“So how long have you been gay?” I choked on my spit at Louis question. I mean I’m surprised he isn’t revolted by me being gay.

“Don’t look so shocked, I’m not straight you know” Louis spoke and I swear I heard my jaw drop to the ground. I mean it wasn’t that dramatic but you know? I have NEVER found another not straight guy on this ship.

I tried gathering myself back up, “Oh yeah uhm when I was 13” I replied trying not to show how flustered I was inside.

“Oh well I’ve been gay for a year now, I know not long but trust me I’m never going back” Louis laughed, he was so calm about it. Trust me I admire him for that.

“Well are you going to keep working good looking?” Louis smirked and I blushed while I carried on sweeping.

“HARRY! We need your help!” Zayn’s voice chorused.

“FOR GOD SAKE I’M COMING” I yelled back and Louis just put his hands up.

“What?”

“God I don’t want to get on the wrong side of you, you may look innocent but boy that voice” Louis teased poking me.

“Oh shut it you” I shoved him sideways while walking off not swinging my ass at him intentionally or anything.

I knew Louis was following me because I heard his footsteps. “How about you give me your number and I’ll text you when I have finished the stupid job?”

Louis laughed, “Yeah sure” Louis wrote his number down with a piece of paper he grabbed from the front desk and I placed it in my pocket. “Ill text you soon” I smiled and could swear I felt that piece of paper burning in my pocket to be used.

I began washing dishes and pleasing Liam and Niall. “So who is the boy?” Niall asked before Liam and Zayn turned around and began channelling me with questions.

“Oh shut it please” I growled before shoving plates at Niall’s stomach as he grabbed them and liam rubbed his stomach. “Kiss it better?” Niall questioned and Liam and Zayn just laughed.

“Well if I’m done here I am going to go find LOUIS” I laughed before running out of there as quick as I could. All I could hear.

“LOUIS” Liam yelled.

“LOUIS” Niall chorused.

“GO GET YOUR LOUIS!” Zayn screamed.

I just laughed at my idiotic friends and the crew of the ship before grabbing my phone.

 

To Louis:

Hey, do you still wanna hang out? .x

 

From Louis:

I’m behind you… x

 

“YOU ARE STALKING ME!” I yelled before laughing at Louis.

“No I’m just in the right place at the right time.”

I just laughed and pulled him down the ship. We were both just laughing at kind of nothing really.

“So in short he never really liked my golden thong” Louis finished and I couldn’t control the laughter.

“How could you? I mean how is that a turn on?” I replied while still laughing.

“That lady in the shop told me. ‘Gold thong turn on’ “ Louis replied.

“Oh god was she Asian?”

“Uh yes…” Louis replied.

“Why am I not surprised”

“Shut up Harry, just because you want to see my golden thong”

“Of course I do” I replied with a wink and a giggle.

“Louis has a thong

It is quite long

To hid his bingbong

From all the girls nongs

And this is a song” I replied while laughing at my ridiculousy.

“Well that was creative” Louis laughed.

“Can we pretend I didn’t just write an impromptu song about your golden thong”

“Nope you are never living that down” Louis replied smirking.

“Fuck you” I growled.

“I’d Love to fuck you” Louis replied. I blushed like crazy.

“This is like you and the whole cocky thing…”

“You just ruined the mood Harry” Louis laughed.

“Don’t worry that was my intention”

I couldn’t help but laugh. I really did like Louis. I couldn’t help it, he was funny,quirky and seriously hot.

“Oh and by the way Louis you are totally hot and fuckable” I replied before running down the ship trying not to bowl people over.

“SLOW DOWN LOVE BIRDS!” Liam yelled but I just flipped him off and Louis laughed.

“Get back here Harry” Louis growled while keeping on my tail.

“NEVER!” I yelled while cartwheeling down the deck.

“Skillful” Louis replied.

“Charming” I shot back laughing.

“Can you stop running? I’m not bloody fit” Louis scowled.

“Fine” I abruptly stopped running and Louis crashed into my back sending me tumbling down onto the hard deck of the ship.

Louis and I were laughing and I could feel his ribcage moving with each laugh that escaped his mouth. My breath hitched as I felt his breath lowering onto my face. My heart was back to doing athletics inside my body.

“KISS,KISS,KISS!” I looked over and spotted Niall,Liam and Zayn chanting. I again flipped them off before pulling Louis hair down and his lips met mine. I smiled into the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips moved perfectly with mine and I felt like I was at ease.

Louis pulled back and placed his forehead on mine. “You are my forever after” I giggled but I knew Louis would stay true to his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks guys!! You may have read this on Wattpad... I'm Weheart1Dxo.  
> Thanks for reading anyway and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos is nice but you know, do what you want!  
> I really just had this idea pop into my head one day and bc I am a larry shipper this one shot came up. Anyway...... If you ever want to find me:  
> I'm on twitter at @LarrysIdentity  
> or Wattpad at @WeHeart1Dxo  
> or Tumblr at @Getaboardthelarryship
> 
> Cya lovelies! Love you all. PS this was my first piece of work on here so thoughts are welcomed!


End file.
